Inuyasha is a Pervert?
by LiliesOnPluto
Summary: Everyone is asleep, except for Inuyasha and Kagome. But Kagome doesn't think that! And what does she do that makes Inuyasha have a nose-bleed? Rated M just to be safe. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha sadly

Kagome the only one awake, Inuyasha as an exception, decided to read a little in her social studies book. She had been assigned to read chapters 1-20 three weeks ago. And just started to read the first page.

_Oh man…Why do I always have to wait 'til the last minute? Maybe if I went home to study I would do a better job…No…Inuyasha would never let me do that! _Kagome sighed. Inuyasha sneaked a look at her pitiful face. She mad her bottom lip poke out like a puppy which made him blush a light pink shade.

He watched her with one eye open. She blankly looked at the page she was open to, then fidgeted with her skirt some from when she rolled on her side, or sometimes she laid on her stomach.

_Ugh! This school uniform is not letting me move around much. Hmmm…I'll change while everyone is asleep. And Inuyasha has his eyes closed so I'll be really quite. _She glanced up from her book to look at each person in the hut. Miroku had a perverted smile on his face as he slept with a faded hand mark on his cheek, Sango had a furrowed brow on her face, which either meant she was thinking about Kohaku or Miroku grabbing her butt. _Definitely Miroku. _Kagome huffed. Shippou was next to Kirara (Sorry guys the anime says one thing and the manga says another.) with a slight drool on the fox demon's face. Last but not least was Inuyasha. He was, of course, up against the wall holding the tetsuiga. Nothing special.

_Damn! That was close. She almost saw me with my eyes open. Why is she looking at everyone like she's about to do something? _

Kagome sat up slowly so her sleeping bag wouldn't reach Inuyasha's ears. She fully got up examining twice that Miroku wouldn't peek at her. She tip-toed to her yellow over stuffed bag. Inuyasha decided that it was safe to open his eyes because she had her back towards him.

She opened her bag and quietly shuffled through it. She found a pair of short sophies in there and a black spaghetti strap tank-top. She slowly got up and walked to the corner diagonally from the half demon and put the clothes down.

_What is she planning on doing?! While I'm awake?!?!?! Baka! I'll see you! _Inuyasha tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. He had an excuse, his eyelids just wouldn't shut!

Kagome took her socks off and started to undress. She faced her back to the corner, so she could see if anyone would awaken. Which was not a good thing for her. She unzipped her skirt and let the green cloth fall to her ankles. Inuyasha hid is gawking eyes under his hair. Her pink undergarment showing brightly. Inuyasha noticed the yellow bow at the lacy top.

Finally, the time Inuyasha was dreading, Kagome pulled her school shirt off her shoulders revealing her upper body. Her bra was the same color as her panties. They matched. Inuyasha gazed at her body. Her curves particularly.

Kagome paused as she saw the fire was at it's lowest point. It was going to die away in probably thirty seconds. _Oh crap! _Inuyasha and Kagome both thought.


	2. Morning

Many things were racing through Kagome's mind. _Oh no! If the fire goes out, I'll have no light. If I have no light, I can't find my clothes. If I can't find my clothes, I'll only have things covering up my personal spots. And if I'll only have things covering up my personal spots Inuyasha and Miroku will see me. And if Miroku and Inuyasha see me I'll be SO embarrassed!!!!_

She looked at the fast dimming fire across from her and gulped. She tried hard to put on her sophies. First she put them on backwards, then she got them twisted up. When she tried to put her tank-top on, she put it on upside down. Just her luck.

The fire went fully out, which meant it was morning. Kagome just stood in the corner, helpless, as Kirara and the others started to get up, with their eyes still closed.

Inuyasha slammed into her corner, back to her, looking like nothing ever happened. Kagome hid behind the half demon.

"Whoa! Inuyasha what's in that corner that you're hiding? And where is Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"Uuhh..umm..she..went for a walk! I saw her this morning leave the hut, maybe to a hot spring or something I don't know"

Sango looked disappointed. "She went for a hot spring? Well I might as well join her…" Sango left the hut.

_That's one I got rid of…_Inuyasha thought. He knew Sango would leave and Miroku would plan to spy. And his plan was perfect!

Miroku's face lit up with a perverted smile, and walked out of the hut as well.

"You were awake. Weren't you? All this time…" She hid behind her hair not wanting to look embarrassed. Her arms crossed around her chest.

Inuyasha swirled around to be face to face with her when he lifter her chin up to see a face as red as a tomato. "But if I wasn't awake, what would have happened? I said I would always protect you. And I meant for everything." Kagome's eyes showed her emotions very well. The half demon could tell she was thankful when she gripped onto his red fire rat robe and moved her body closer to him. Looking up to him she said "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Keh." Inuyasha smirked evilly and licked the side of her face, from her chin to her eyebrows, and then smashed his lips to hers, stopping when she was hungry for more. "Now get dressed. We've got to look for Naraku!"

"Hai!!" Kagome agreed.

"I TOLD you there was something behind him" Miroku and Sango looked through the hut opening. "Mhm." Sango mumbled.

Me: Well how was it?

Inuyasha: (nose bleed) …TOTALLY EMBARRASSING!

Kagome: Awh Inuyasha I thought it was cute!

Me: Me too!! (hugs Kagome crying) Inuyasha doesn't like it!! And I made it just for his sexual pleasure!!!!! (sobs)

Kagome: Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: (gulps)

Kagome: OSUWARI.


End file.
